With the development of intelligent operating systems such as Android and IOS, multiple usage modes are provided for the terminal device to meet working and entertainment requirements. For example, both a notebook mode and a tablet mode are provided for a terminal device. The terminal device having multiple usage modes can switch its usage mode among the multiple usage modes to meet different usage requirements. For example, the user may activate the notebook mode of the terminal device and operate the terminal device by means of cursor and keyboard for working, and the user may activate the tablet mode of the terminal device and operate the terminal device by means of touching for entertainment.
Generally, the user uses different applications in different usage modes, hence it is difficult to accurately recommend applications for different usage modes. The application to be recommended is determined firstly, and then the application to be recommended is recommended. Currently, the application to be recommended is determined by determining recommending priorities for applications based on the download amounts of the applications and determining the application with the highest download amount as the application to be recommended. However, the application to be recommended determined in this way is usually not the accurate common application of the terminal device in each usage mode, and the application to be recommended is not determined accurately.
In addition, the operation parameter of the terminal device such as volume and screen brightness is adjusted by a user manually, and in this adjustment way, the adjusted operation parameter may be not matched with the software usage scenario of the terminal device, which may cause unstandard operational energy consumption of software and poor operational smoothness.